londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 57
History 7 January 1951: New route, Victoria to Tooting Broadway via Vauxhall, Stockwell, Brixton, Streatham Hill, Streatham and Southcroft Road. This route replaced the eastern leg of circular services 8 and 20, with the western leg replaced by route 57A. 20 August 1958: Sunday service withdrawn. 29 January 1964: Withdrawn between Victoria and Stockwell, and further withdrawn on Monday-Friday offpeak and Saturday early morning/evening between Stockwell and Streatham Hill. Extended from Tooting Broadway via Colliers Wood, South Wimbledon, Wimbledon, Raynes Park, Coombe and Norbiton to Kingston. 31 December 1966: Withdrawn between Stockwell and Streatham. 17 June 1967: Extended from Streatham to Streatham Hill (Telford Avenue). 18 September 1971: Converted to one-person single-deck operation. 13 November 1977: Converted to double-deck operation. 5 September 1992: Contract awarded to London & Country. Extended from Streatham Hill via Atkins Road to Clapham Park. Sunday service introduced between Tooting Broadway and Kingston. 4 February 1995: Part of operation transferred to Londonlinks. 28 June 1997: Contract awarded to London United. 16 November 2002: Converted to low floor operation. 30 June 2007: Night service introduced. 2 July 2016: Contract awarded to London General. Operators Route 57 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 7 January 1951-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London General: 1 April 1989-1 September 1989; 2 July 2016-present *London United: 2 September 1989-4 September 1992; 28 June 1997-2 July 2016 *London & Country: 5 September 1992-27 June 1997 *Londonlinks: 4 February 1995-27 June 1997 Garages Route 57 has been operated from the following garages: *Brixton (BN): 7 January 1951-28 January 1964 *Merton (AL): 29 January 1964-1 September 1989; 2 July 2016-present *Norbiton (NB): 2 September 1989-6 September 1991 *Fulwell (FW): 7 September 1991-4 September 1992 *Leatherhead (LH): 5 September 1992-27 June 1997 *Beddington Farm (CR): 5 September 1992-27 June 1997 *Kingston (K): 28 June 1997-2 November 2001 *Tolworth (TV): 3 November 2001-2 July 2016 Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Clapham Park * Poynders Road / Kings Avenue (50, 355) * Atkins Road / New Park Road (45, 137, 417, N137) * Streatham Place * Streatham Hill / Christchurch Road (59, 109, 118, 133, 137, 159, 201, 250, 333, N109, N133) * Telford Avenue (319) * Streatham Hill Station / Streatham Hill (417, P13, N137, Southern) * Leigham Court Road (50, 255) * Mount Ephraim Road * Kingscourt Road * Becmead Avenue (50, 109, 118, 133, 159, 250, 255, G1, P13, N109, N133) * Streatham / St Leonard's Church (249, 315, 319, G1) * Ambleside Avenue * Conyers Road * Aldrington Road * Thrale Road * Dahomey Road * Mitcham Lane / Southcroft Road (201) * Southcroft Road / Mitcham Lane (127) * Nimrod Road * Eastbourne Road * Amen Corner * Tooting / The Mitre (44, 77, 264, 270, 280, 355, N44) * Bickley Street (127, 333, G1) * Tooting Broadway / South Thames College (131, 155, 219, 264, 280, 493, N155, Northern line) * Nutwell Street * Longley Road (493, G1) * Walpole Road * Colliers Wood Station (470*, Northern line) * Merton Abbey (152, 200, 655) * Abbey Road * South Wimbledon Station (152, 655, N155, Northern line) * Merton Road (93) * The Polka Theatre * Wimbledon Theatre * Sir Cyril Black Way (156, 163, 164, 200, N87) * Wimbledon Station (93, 219, Tram 3, District line, South West Trains, Southern, Thameslink) * Francis Grove (493) * Spencer Hill * Darlaston Road * Albert Grove * Lower Downs Road * Arterberry Road * Pepys Road * Raynes Park Station (131, 152*, 163*, 200, K5*, N87, South West Trains) * Durham Road * Avenue Road * Cambridge Road * Cottenham Park Road * Holland Avenue (265*) * New Victoria Hospital * Traps Lane * Coombe Hill School * Albion Road * Galsworthy Road / Norbiton Station (South West Trains) * Kingston Hospital * Queens Road / Kingston Hospital * Manor Gate Road * Gordon Road * Norbiton Church * Tiffin School / London Road * Fairfield Bus Station Route departing Kingston * Fairfield Bus Station (131, 213, K5, KU1, KU3, N87) * Eden Street (65, 71, 85, 281, 371, 406, 418, 458, 459, 465, 514, 515, 671, 691, 965, K1, K2, K3, K4) * Cromwell Road Bus Station (111, 216, 285, 411, 461, 481, 513, 515A, X26, South West Trains from Kingston) * Tiffin School / London Road (131, N87) * Norbiton Church * Gordon Road (371) * Park Road * Queens Road / Kingston Hospital (85, KU1, KU3) * Kingston Hospital (213, K2*, K3, K4*) * Wolsey Close * Albion Road * Coombe Hill School * Traps Lane * New Victoria Hospital * Holland Avenue (265*) * Cottenham Park Road * Cambridge Road * Avenue Road * Durham Road * Raynes Park Station (131, 152*, 163*, K5*, N87, South West Trains) * Raynes Park Methodist Church (200) * Arterberry Road * Lower Downs Road * Albert Grove * Darlaston Road * Spencer Hill * Francis Grove (163, 164, 219, 493) * Wimbledon Station (93, 156, 200, N87, Tram 3, District line, South West Trains, Southern, Thameslink) * Wimbledon Theatre * The Polka Theatre * Merton Road (93) * South Wimbledon Station (152, 655, N155, Northern line) * Abbey Road * Merton Abbey (152, 200, 655) * Colliers Wood Station (470*, Northern line) * Walpole Road * Longley Road * Nutwell Street (155, 264, 280, 493, G1) * Tooting Broadway Station (131, 219, N155, Northern line) * Mitcham Road / Tooting Broadway Station (44, 77, 127, 270, 333, 355, N44) * Tooting / The Mitre (G1) * Amen Corner (44, 77, 264, 270, 280, 355, N44) * Crowborough Road * Eastbourne Road * Nimrod Road * Southcroft Road / Mitcham Lane (127) * Dahomey Road (201) * Thrale Road * Aldrington Road * Conyers Road * Ambleside Avenue * Streatham / St Leonard's Church (249, 315, 319, G1) * Becmead Avenue (50, 109, 118, 133, 159, 250, 255, P13, N109, N133) * Kingscourt Road * Mount Ephraim Road (50, 255) * Streatham Hill Station / Streatham Hill (417, P13, N137, Southern) * Barrhill Road * Telford Avenue (201, 319) * Christchurch Road (59, 109, 118, 137, 159, 250, 333, N109, N133) * Streatham Place (45) * Atkins Road / New Park Road (137, 417, N137) Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Clapham Park Atkins Road, Streatham Place, Streatham Hill, Streatham High Road, Mitcham Lane, Southcroft Road, Mitcham Road, Tooting High Street, High Street Colliers Wood, Merton High Street, Merton Road, The Broadway, Gladstone Road, Sir Cyril Black Way, Hartfield Road, Wimbledon Bridge, Wimbledon Hill Road, Worple Road, Pepys Road, Coombe Lane, Coombe Lane Flyover, Coombe Lane West, Galsworthy Road, Kingston Hill, London Road, Fairfield North Route departing Kingston Fairfield North, Wheatfield Way, Ashdown Road, Eden Street, Clarence Street, Cromwell Road, Queen Elizabeth Road, London Road, Kingston Hill, Galsworthy Road, Coombe Lane West, Coombe Lane Flyover, Coombe Lane, Lambton Road, Worple Road, Wimbledon Hill Road, Wimbledon Bridge, The Broadway, Merton Road, Merton High Street, High Street Colliers Wood, Tooting High Street, Mitcham Road, Southcroft Road, Mitcham Lane, Streatham High Road, Streatham Hill, Streatham Place, Atkins Road Timetable information Route 57 runs 24 hours a day, with no service on Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Clapham Park at 0014 and Kingston at 0015 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Clapham Park at 0421 and Kingston at 0421 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London General Category:London United Category:London & Country Category:Londonlinks Category:Brixton (BN) Category:Merton (AL) Category:Norbiton (NB) Category:Fulwell (FW) Category:Leatherhead (LH) Category:Beddington Farm (CN) Category:Kingston (K) Category:Tolworth (TV) Category:Tram replacement routes Category:Buses serving Clapham Park Category:Buses serving Streatham Hill Category:Buses serving Streatham Category:Buses serving Furzedown Category:Buses serving Tooting Category:Buses serving Colliers Wood Category:Buses serving South Wimbledon Category:Buses serving Wimbledon Category:Buses serving Raynes Park Category:Buses serving Coombe Category:Buses serving Norbiton Category:Buses serving Kingston Category:Buses formerly serving Victoria Category:Buses formerly serving Vauxhall Category:Buses formerly serving Stockwell Category:Buses formerly serving Brixton Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Wandsworth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Merton Category:Buses serving London Borough of Kingston upon Thames Category:Current bus routes Category:Routes started in 1951